La fin est le commencement
by Haku-112
Summary: Alors qu'Izuku se rendait dans la salle des professeurs pour parler à All Might, le jeune héros tombe sur une photo de son mentor quand il était plus jeune aux côtés d'une mystérieuse jeune fille. La curiosité l'emportant sur la raison, il décide de feuilleter l'album photos sur lequel était posé le cliché découvert plus tôt mais fini par se faire surprendre par son propriétaire.
1. Le recueil des souvenirs

**\- All Might ? All Might, vous êtes là ?** Demanda Izuku en tapant à la porte de la salle de repos.

Le professeur avait été absent toute la journée, il avait été remplacé par Gran Torino qui s'était proposer au poste dans la matinée juste avant que l'on apprenne son absence. Le vieil homme avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude qu'All Might s'éclipse aussi mystérieusement sans prévenir. Alors, maintenant que la journée était terminée, le héro en devenir pensait que son mentor était rentré et qu'il serait en train de ranger des dossiers ou autre dans la salle de repos des professeurs.

N'entendant aucune réponse, le jeune garçon s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais la porte déjà entrouverte pivota sur ses gonds, comme si on l'invitait à y entrer. Curieux, il entra dans la pièce. Elle baignait dans la chaleur des derniers rayons du soleil, c'était la fin de la journée et l'adolescent était normalement censé se retrancher dans les dortoirs, mais une question à propos du One For All lui brûlait les lèvres et il avait absolument besoin d'une réponse.

L'endroit était très spacieux, il y avait une machine à café, une bouilloire, une imprimante, une télévision, une plante dans un coin, des fauteuils ainsi qu'un canapé et une table basse. Sur cette table basse, il y avait une tasse vide ainsi qu'un livre, ou un album peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit il y avait, posé sur ce livre, une photo qui attira tout de suite l'attention d'Izuku. C'était une photo de son mentor aux côtés d'une jeune fille visiblement à l'époque du collège, au vu de leurs uniformes. Le cliché avait été prit devant une grande allée entourée d'arbres, les deux adolescents affichaient de grands sourires et tenaient tous les deux une peluche en forme de lapin.

La fille avait l'air plutôt grande, svelte, possédant une poitrine presque inexistante. Ses cheveux étaient de même couleur que l'or, ses yeux aussi brillants que l'émeraude et les taches de rousseur qui parcouraient ses joues et son nez lui donnaient un air enfantin. Elle avait aussi, au coin de la lèvre inférieur à droite, un joli grain de beauté. Son regard brillant de vie et son sourire niais traduisaient pour elle une certaine et mystérieuse innocence normalement très rare voire inexistante pour de jeunes adolescents.

Izuku retourna la photo, il n'y avait pas de dates qui pouvaient lui donner un indice de l'époque où elle avait était prise, mais deux noms apparaissaient à l'encre noire dans un coin du cliché : « Haku et Toshinori, fête des lumières ». Tout comme il l'avait vu pour la première fois sous sa vraie forme, l'aspirant héros eut du mal à croire que ce gringalet allait devenir le grand All Might, le numéro un des héros. Et pourtant, le All Might de l'époque paraissait bien moins maigre et fragile que lui avant qu'il ne reçoive le One For All, l'on voyait tout de suite qu'il était plus sportif.

S'étant installé sur le canapé, il reposa la photo et loucha sur l'album en face de lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, mais il était fan, que voulez-vous ? Le parcours de son héros favori et mentor qui plus est l'intriguait fortement sachant qu'il allait probablement passer par là pour devenir un héros et puis, au fond, on ne savait pas grand-chose du passé de l'ex-héros, il fallait en profiter ! Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

La curiosité l'emportant sur la raison, Izuku se saisit du bouquin. Les premières pages contenaient des photos de Toshinori quand il était encore tout petit, à trois ou quatre ans peut-être. Sur une bonne grosse partie d'entre elles, y apparaissait encore cette fille, Haku, mais tous deux n'avaient pas encore cette grande complicité dans le regard qu'Izuku avait aperçu sur la première photo, on aurait juste dit des camarades de classe, rien de plus. Pourtant, sur une autre photo, l'on voyait les deux enfants avec un grand sourire niais aux côtés d'un homme blond à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux hirsutes. Souriant les yeux fermés, l'une de ses mains était posée sur la tête de Toshinori et lui ébouriffait les cheveux alors que l'autre se tenait bien sagement sur l'épaule d'Haku. Cet homme, on aurait dit qu'il était malade. Ses cernes traduisaient un sérieux manque de sommeil et avec ce teint cireux il avait l'air d'un cadavre, l'on voyait bien qu'il se forçait à sourire pour faire croire que tout allait bien. Son air morne était en contradiction avec ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Au dos de cette photo, les mêmes noms revenaient : « Toshinori et moi avec papa » l'écriture était enfantine, alors les noms avaient étaient réécrits juste en dessous.

Dans la tête d'Izuku, c'était actuellement la fiesta. Qui était cet homme ? Papa ? Était-ce le père d'All Might ? Dans ce cas, cette Haku est-elle sa sœur ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, sur certains clichés ils sont dans deux maisons différentes... mais et si leurs parents s'étaient séparés ? Ça expliquerait peut-être l'expression mélancolique que possède cet homme sur la plupart des photos où il apparaît... Mais dans ce cas pourquoi paraît-il plus proche d'Haku que d'All Might ? Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à favoriser l'un de ses enfants et le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir non plus... Des cousins peut-être ? Ça collerait parfaitement.

Le jeune garçon avait viré dans sa phase de réflexion. Pour trouver une réponse à ses questions, il continua d'observer les clichés et d'émettre des hypothèses. Malheureusement, plus il observer les clichés, moins celles-ci se confirmaient. Les théories qu'il émettait après avoir observé une photo étaient toujours démontaient sur d'autres, il en émettait alors de nouvelles mais le même processus se remettait sans arrêt en place.

Il arriva alors à une période très importante dans la vie d'All Might : Ses années d'études à Yuei. Il avait énormément gagné en musculature et avait aussi beaucoup grandi. Sur les photos plus anciennes, où il était encore au collège, il était un petit peu plus petit qu'Haku, maintenant il devait faire 20 cm de plus qu'elle. D'ailleurs, Haku, qui était plutôt grande et mince au collège, semblait avoir pris un peu de poids, et cela lui allait plutôt bien. Elle n'était pas « grosse » non plus, mais elle en avait pris juste assez pour que l'on n'est pas ce sentiment d'anorexie permanent.

Haku et All Might n'étaient donc pas frère et sœur, ils n'étaient pas cousins non plus. En fait, ils n'étaient liés par aucun lien de sang. Au fur et à mesure, Izuku s'était dit qu'ils étaient juste de vieux amis d'enfance, mais plus il avançait dans ses observations, plus quelque chose de plus profond semblait naître dans le regard des deux amis. Essayer de deviner les sentiments de quelqu'un à travers une photo était peut-être stupide, difficile, mais pas impossible et le jeune héritier du One For All est un bon observateur. Il était parti du principe que le fait qu'ils soient liés par un quelconque lien d'amour était beaucoup trop facile et cliché, digne d'un film américain. Et pourtant, il semblait que c'était ça, la solution. Haku était amoureuse d'All Might... Enfin plutôt de Toshinori, et ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque. Les questions se bousculèrent de nouveau dans la tête d'Izuku, était-elle le premier amour d'All Might ? Si oui, et vu qu'ils semblaient si proches, est-ce qu'ils ont gardé contact ? Et si leur histoire avait été plus longue et plus profonde que ça ? Et s'ils s'étaient mariés ? S'ils avaient eu des enfants ? Dans ce cas-là, où était Haku ? Où étaient leurs potentiels enfants ?

Il continuait de se poser des questions sans queue ni tête quand il tomba sur une photo plus qu'étrange. Il s'agissait de l'homme blond de tout à l'heure, le père d'Haku. Il n'avait plus l'air malade, mais il ne semblait pas plus en forme non plus. Ses cernes avaient disparues, remplacées par quelques rides, il avait le teint frais, ses taches de rousseur dont avait probablement hérité sa fille étaient moins marquées et ses cheveux étaient peignés. Il ne souriait pas à l'objectif et se tenait droit comme un piquet, les mains dans le dos. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de froid, glaçant, un regard qui faisait presque peur, un regard antipathique et rempli de reproches. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ses yeux, ils étaient d'un marron très clair. Izuku retourna la photo. Cette fois, le nom qui était inscrit au dos du cliché était « Daiki ! », en grosses lettres. L'on sentait bien que celui qui en était à l'origine avait mis toute sa frustration et sa rage dans le feutre rouge avec lequel il avait écrit ces lettres sanglantes. Il reposa le cliché sans plus se poser de questions, ne voulant pas trop savoir pourquoi la personne qui avait écrit cela semblait si énervée.

Au moment où Izuku tourner une nouvelle page de la vie son mentor, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Très vite, il reposa l'album tel qu'il l'avait trouvé et se releva en vitesse du canapé sur lequel il s'était installé, se tenant maintenant aussi droit qu'un être humain pouvait l'être.

 **\- Midoriya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon garçon ?**

Il remarqua sur l'annulaire de la main gauche de son interlocuteur un petit détail en plus qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. All Might portait à son doigt une bague, une bague de fiançailles. Voyant que le jeune garçon fixait sa main d'un regard pesant, il s'empressa de la mettre dans sa poche.

 **-** **Heu... J-Je vous chercher... J'avais une q-question à v-vous poser à propos du One For All... Maiiiiis, finalement, ç-ça peut attendre demain !** Répondit-il en semblant se réveiller et tremblant de tout son être.

 **-** **Attend.** Dit-il alors que son élève marchait tout tremblant en direction de la sortie. **Tu as jeter un œil à l'album photo, c'est ça ?**

Izuku se dressa de nouveau aussi raide qu'un piquet et se retourna lentement vers son professeur, peu rassuré.

 **\- U-Un album photo ? Quel album photo ? Je n'ai vu aucun album photo moi !**

 **\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais. De toute façon, je t'avais déjà dit que je te parlerai un peu de moi, non ? Alors vas-y, pose moi quelques questions. Mais je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails.**

Rassuré, le jeune garçon se détendit enfin. Pour le moment, il voulait juste valider ses hypothèses. Il se mit en tête de ne pas trop l'assommer de questions, ne sait-on jamais si l'une d'entre elles pouvaient lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et préféra poser des questions dont il pensait déjà connaitre la réponse.

 **\- Ho heu... Très bien, donc... Qui sont Haku et Daiki ?**

 **\- Je suis sur que tu l'as déjà deviner** répondit-il en souriant légèrement. **Haku est ma femme, Daiki mon beau père.**

 **-** **Est-ce qu'elle va... bien ?** Osa demander le jeune garçon.

 **\- J'imagine que oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est au courant de votre relation ?**

 **\- Tout comme pour le One For All et ma blessure, je ne voulais pas que cela se sache. Haku n'a pas fait ses études dans le but de devenir une héroïne. J'avais peur qu'on s'en prenne indirectement à moi en passant par elle, je ne voulais en aucun cas la mettre en danger.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez eu des enfants ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle était au courant pour le One For All ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Est-ce que Daiki a fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- Encore une fois, je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais oui, il est à l'origine d'une histoire grave.**

Pour le moment, Izuku ne s'était pas trompé dans ses suppositions et avait enfin trouvé des réponses à ses questions. Et pourtant, de nouvelles venaient de se rajouter à celles toujours sans réponses. Même s'il avait compris qu'All Might voulait garder ça secret, malgré tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne portait pas de bague habituellement ? C'est quelque chose qui passe presque totalement inaperçu sous sa vraie forme, du moment que l'on ne sait pas qui il est réellement. Qu'est-ce que Daiki avait fait pour que son mentor est l'air de lui en vouloir autant ? Il a bien dit « Haku EST ma femme », non ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi enchaîner ensuite sur un « J'imagine que oui » ? Est-ce qu'ils sont séparés ? Ou encore ensemble ? Où se trouve leurs enfants ?

Que de questions que l'élève n'osait poser. Il avait peur de trop s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, de faire remonter en lui de mauvais souvenirs. Il trouva qu'il en savait bien assez. Pour ce qui était du reste de ses questions, elles pouvaient très bien rester en suspens.

 **-** **Autre chose, mon garçon ?** Demanda le chétif homme alors que celui-ci semblait sur une autre planète.

 **\- Hein ? N-Non, non ! Ça ira, merci beaucoup All Might...**

 **\- Midoriya, si il y a un conseil que je peux te donner, quand tu sera devenu un grand héro, fais très attention à tes fréquentations, même parmi les personnes qui te sont proches.** Rajouta-t-il tout d'un coup pendant que son élève regagner la sortie.

 **\- ... D-D'accord... encore merci, All Might ! Passez une bonne soirée !** **Et vraiment désolé !** Dit-il en détalant comme un lapin alors qu'une nouvelle question venait de se rajouter aux autres.

L'ex-numéro un soupira et se dirigea vers la table basse où était posé son album. Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et tomba sur une photo qui avait une grande importance pour lui. Lui et Haku étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche devant un hôtel. La jeune femme portait un joli long pull bleu qui lui faisait comme une robe et un jean. Toshinori, lui, portait aussi un jean ainsi qu'un blouson où étaient inscrits les mots « Plus Ultra » au dos de la jacket. Alors que les bras de la blonde entouraient sa nuque, ses mains étaient posées sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme.

C'était bête de les comparer, mais il trouvait qu'Izuku lui ressemblait beaucoup, à Tadamarasaki. Aussi bien sur le plan physique, que psychologique.

Il continua d'observer ses vieilles photos, retombant ainsi dans les abîmes de ses souvenirs.

* * *

PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEUR

* * *

Hey ~ Vous allez bien ? On démarre donc tout doucement une petite fanfiction toute belle, toute neuve qui attend avec impatience vos avis et retours sur ce premier chapitre. Que ça vous ai plu ou pas, l'important pour moi et de savoir ce que je peux améliorer ou laisser tel quel, votre opinion a toujours une influence positive sur la suite des chapitres donc n'hésitez pas !

Je tiens aussi à rajouter, juste au cas ou, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ici, attendez avant de directement me balancer que Haku est une Mary-Sue, ce n'est que le premier chapitre et, à part sa description physique, vous ne savez rien d'elle. Comme tout être humain, elle a ses qualités et ses défauts, attendez de pouvoir tous les découvrir avant de la critiquer. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'un/une OC est décrit comme étant beau/belle qu'il est obligatoirement parfait ! L'être humain est naturellement attiré par tout ce qui est beau, c'est véridique ! Les gens beaux qui ne sont pas des mannequins existent, vous en connaissez forcément. Et là, je m'adresse aux jeunes auteurs : jouez avec les clichés, vous avez le droit, c'est votre personnages, votre histoire. C'est pas qu'un personnage est orphelin qu'il est forcément chiant, fragile ou inintéressant (c'pas le cas d'Haku, hein, mais la je suis dans ma minute philosophie donc laissez moi tranquille), c'est pas qu'un personnage est "beau" qu'il est parfait, c'est pas qu'un personnage est fort qu'il est over cheaté et imbattable. Mettre tout les défauts du monde à un OC c'est inutile, il a le droit d'avoir des qualités lui aussi.

Voilà, c'était chiant désolée mais fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise hein ! Breeeeeef, on se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre de ma seconde fiction sur MHA ou lors à dans deux semaines pour la suite de celle-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, passez une bonne semaine ! :D


	2. Haku Hasegawa et Toshinori Yagi

« Ceci est le commencement. Il marque cependant la fin, d'une époque, d'une vie, brûlée par le poids du temps et les remords du passé qui ressurgissent pourtant. Notre héros s'amuse à en modeler les cendres afin de créer une histoire, l'histoire de sa vie, et voici donc qu'elle débute. Si la fin peut servir à créer le commencement, peut-on dire que la fin EST le commencement ? »

Le garçon reposa le livre sur la table basse en face de lui. Il n'avait pas compris un traite mot de ce fichu bouquin, en plus de ne pas savoir lire. Le petit garçon avait demander un livre d'images à son père, mais ce dernier s'était tromper et lui avait donné l'un de ses nombreux livres philosophiques et chiants à mourir qu'il feuilletait fréquemment tout en buvant une tasse de thé installé dans le canapé du salon.

L'enfant soupira d'ennui puis sauta du siège sur lequel il s'était installé avant de se placer juste devant son paternel, de manière à lui bloquer la vue, l'interrompant ainsi dans sa lecture.

 **\- Je veux aller jouer avec la fille du parc !** Dit-il joyeusement, décochant ainsi un sourire à son interlocuteur.

 **\- Quand on est bien élevé on dit « s'il te plaît », jeune homme.**

 **\- S'il te plaît papa est-ce qu'on peut aller au parc pour voir la fiiiiiille ?** Répéta-t-il, commençant à s'impatienter.

 **\- Et** **e** **st-ce qu'elle a un nom la « fille du parc » ?** **Où est-ce que tu compte l'appelée comme ça toute ta vie ?** Répondit l'homme en se levant tout en tendant une veste à son fils, plaquant ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

 **\- Hum... c'est quelque chose comme Haku Hasegawa, je crois !**

C'était un samedi après-midi, un jour de printemps, plus précisément, que le petit Toshinori Yagi, du haut de ses quatre ans seulement, avait rencontrer celle qui deviendrait sa femme près de vingt ans plus tard.

Lorsque qu'il l'a vue pour la première fois, la fillette était debout sur une dune de sable, entourée de plusieurs autres gamins du même âge qu'elle, garçons et filles compris.

Au parc de jeu, c'était elle qui donnait les ordres, elle était le petit chef que l'on écoutait sans broncher car elle avait cette espèce de prestance et d'assurance qui effrayer une partie des autres enfants. Toshinori s'était approché du petit groupe, la semaine précédent celle-ci, et avait demander d'une voix enjouée :

 **\- Hey, est-ce que je peux jouer avec vous ?**

 **-** **Ha, t'es le garçon sans alter !** Avait répondue une fillette à la très courte chevelure brune.

En effet, à cette époque les résultats étaient déjà tombés : Toshinori était un sans alter, et ça, il le vivait très mal. Une simple phrase avait suffit pour, qu'en quelques secondes, les rêves de l'enfant soient réduits à néant. Certains des enfants présents à ce moment-là étaient des camarades de classe du blondinet et s'amusaient à se moquer de lui car il était, pour ainsi dire, différent d'eux.

 **-** **Va-t-en ! On veut pas de toi ici, tu vas nous gêner dans notre partie de cache-cache.** Enchaîna un garçonnet aux yeux de chat, blessant encore un peu plus Toshinori.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, comprenant que quoi qu'il puisse faire ou dire, il ne serait jamais le bienvenu nulle part. Pourtant, une voix, plus assurée que les autres, s'éleva pour protester.

 **-** **Oui, tu peux jouer avec nous !** Avait sourit une petite avec des couettes blondes, des tâches de rousseur parcouraient son visage.

 **-** **Mais Haku ! On va pas jouer avec lui, il va nous gêner dans notre partie et servira à rien !** Fit la brunette en lançant un regard méprisant au garçon.

 **-** **C'est pas toi qui décide !** Rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement sûre d'elle. **Et puis, de toute façon,** **vous avez pas le droit d'utiliser votre alter.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi dès qu'il arrive on doit changer les règles ?!**

 **-** **C'EST. PAS. TOI. QUI. DÉCIDE !** Répéta la blonde avec un regard rageur en direction de l'autre fille, qui se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant ailleurs.

Le silence de la part du reste de l'assemblée qui suivit ses dernières paroles suffit à gonfler encore un peu plus l'ego de la dite Haku. Cependant, parmi le groupe d'enfants, un garçon se leva d'un bond et cria :

 **\- NON ! T'as qu'à jouer toute seule avec lui. Moi, je joue pas avec ces gros nuls de sans-alter !**

Après quoi, le garçon tourna les talons, partant jouer dans son coin... Et tout les autres gamins le suivirent, n'étant pas prêts à accepter la venue d'un « raté » dans le groupe.

 **\- Humpf. Partez si vous voulez, je m'en fiche, c'est vous les gros nuls de toute façon !** Pesta la fillette, essayant de cacher le fait que perdre sa place de chef la froissait fortement.

Puis, après un petit moment, elle retrouva son sourire et se tourna vers Toshinori, afin de se présenter.

 **\- Je m'appelle Haku Hasegawa, mais appelle moi Haku.**

 **\- Moi c'est Toshinori Yagi, mais je pense que tu peux m'appeler Toshinori.**

 **-** **Ravie de te rencontrer, et bienvenu dans la partie !** **Ça te tente une partie de chat ?**

 **\- Oui, beaucoup !** Répliqua le petit garçon, enjoué.

D'emblée, elle avait été l'une des rares personnes qui l'avaient accepté en faisant abstraction de son manque d'alter, et l'enfant avait au final garder un très bon souvenir de cette sortie au parc.

Maintenant, voilà qu'il était de retour le samedi suivant, prêt à passer de nouveau un bon moment avec celle qu'il considérait déjà comme une amie.

Quand il arriva au parc accompagné de son père, ce dernier parti s'installer sur un banc aux côtés d'un jeune homme avec qui il avait sympathiser la semaine d'avant. Il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, son nom était Daiki et il était le père d'Haku.

Il avait seize ans quand il est tombé amoureux d'une belle jeune fille venue passer des vacances en ville avec sa famille. Le courant est bien passé et ils sont très vite passer à l'acte, sans protection, faisant ainsi tomber enceinte la belle inconnue. Malheureusement, la famille de cette dernière pratiquant une religion étant contre l'avortement et ne voulant pas garder l'enfant, le père de l'adolescente est revenu toquer chez Daiki un an plus tard avec un bébé dans les bras, prétextant qu'il en était le père et qu'il devait donc s'en occuper avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Finalement, après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par ses parents et avoir reçu une leçon de morale sur les dangers que pouvait engendrer une relation sexuelle non protégée en plus de la responsabilité d'avoir un enfant, ils ont consenti – ce sont imposer plutôt - à aider leur fils dans cette épreuve, afin avant tout de lui retirer un poids des épaules et qu'il puisse terminer ses études tranquillement avant de, peut-être, pouvoir se trouver un appartement pour lui et sa fille.

Et voilà donc où il en était rendu, depuis maintenant trois ans, bientôt quatre, il avait un enfant à charge et vivait toujours chez ses parents en plus de devoir suivre ses études de médecine, ce qui lui valu une fatigue constante et un horrible teint cadavérique qui donnait l'impression qu'il était gravement malade. Il avait en plus de cela dû renoncer à une superbe colocation avec des amis qui ne voulaient pas d'un bébé dans l'appart. Et puis, au delà des études, Daiki n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui confier un enfant, d'où l'insistance de ses parents pour l'aidé.

Enfin... ce récit n'est que ce que les grands-parents d'Haku ont bien voulu lui raconter, récit qu'elle a elle-même répéter à Toshinori quelques années plus tard.

 **-** **Dis Haku, c'est quoi ton alter à toi ?** Demanda Toshinori en dévalant le toboggan alors que la petite fille l'attendait en bas.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?!** Cria presque l'enfant avec un regain d'espoir, heureux d'enfin trouver quelqu'un comme lui.

 **\- Oui. C'est le docteur qui l'a dit ! Papa dit que ce n'est pas grave, et que ce n'est pas l'alter qui fait que je sois merveilleuse.** Rétorqua-t-elle avec un ton hautain.

À l'époque, le pourcentage de sans alter dans le monde était un peu plus élevé, il était donc moins rare que maintenant d'en rencontrer, même si ce chiffre était à peine plus élevé.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité et remarquant que leur enfant s'entendaient bien, Daiki et le père de Toshinori rejoignirent les deux amis, le premier possédant un de ces polaroids modernes qui sortent des photos instantanées.

 **-** **Ça vous tente une photo les enfants ?** Demanda le second, montrant l'appareil photo en question.

 **-** **Ho oui alors !** S'exclama la fillette, sautant dans les bras de son père dans l'espoir de pouvoir attrapé le bien qu'il tenait entre les mains. **Laisse moi prendre la photo papa !**

Daiki s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

 **\- J'aimerais bien te laisser faire, mais l'appareil est un peu lourd, sans oublier que tu es peut-être encore un peu petite pour comprendre son fonctionnement.**

 **-** **Je suis pas petite !** Pesta la concernée en gonflant les joues.

 **\- Hey, calme toi. Tu pourras prendre plein de photos quand tu seras plus grande, pour le moment c'est papa qui s'en occupe, d'accord ?**

 **-** **Tu seras pas sur la photo avec nous ?** Demanda Haku, déçue.

 **\- Ho, heu... hé bien...**

 **\- Je peux prendre la photo si tu veux, Daiki, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.** Le coupa le père du garçonnet avec un sourire.

Toshinori reposa le cliché sur la table basse en face de lui avant de basculer la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond pendant un moment.

 **\- Et voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés, et qu'on a prit notre première photo ensemble.** Soupira-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Izuku qui, installé en face de lui, contemplait le cliché en question.

Le lendemain de son intrusion dans la salle de repos, le futur héro s'était questionné tout la journée sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le précieux album photo de son mentor, rentrant dans ses fameuses phases de réflexions et manquant de révéler à ses camarades ce qui n'arrêtait pas de le tracasser à plusieurs reprises.

Voyant donc que son élève était quelque peu décontenancé vis-à-vis de cette situation, et qu'il avait bien faillit révéler l'existence de ses potentiels enfants à Bakugo après une discussion quelque peu explosive, All Might n'avait eu d'autre choix que de convoqué le jeune homme dans la salle de repos afin d'éclairer sa lanterne sur son passé.

 **-** **Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas,** dit Izuku avant de boire une gorgée du thé que son mentor venait de lui servir. **Si** **Haku n'avait pas d'alter, comment s'est-elle faite acceptée par les autres enfants ?**

 **\- Je ne connais pas les détails, mais, à l'époque, elle compensait son manque d'alter avec son fort caractère. Elle s'est probablement imposée comme étant meilleure que les autres, même si elle n'avait pas d'alter.  
**

 **\- Et donc du coup, ils se sont mit en tête que tout les sans-alter sont nuls sauf Haku, car elle a était capable de prouver sa valeur. En revanche, ils n'ont pas accepter le fait qu'elle fasse rentrer un second sans-alter dans le groupe, car pour ces enfants vous n'aviez pas le même acabit que leur chef.** En conclut le jeune garçon, reposant sa tasse sur la table.

\- **Exactement !** Affirma Toshinori. Il marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner. **Tu veux savoir autre chose, jeune Midoriya ?**

 **\- O-Oui, comment s'est passée votre rencontre avec Nana Shimura ? Et Haku, alors, est-ce qu'elles se sont rencontrées ? Comment se sont passées vos années d'études à Yuei ? Quand est-ce que vous êtes parti en Amérique ? Qu'est devenue Haku à ce moment-là ? Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes marié ? Ils ont quel âge vos enfants ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Est-ce qu'Haku et vous êtes toujours ensembles ? Pourquoi une telle rage envers Daiki ? Est-ce qu...**

Izuku avait tout déballer d'une traite, voyant l'embarras que toutes ses questions provoquaient chez son mentor, il s'était stoppé net avant de s'excuser platement.

 **-** **Ça va, ça va, ne t'excuse pas je vais tout te dire.** Rit-il, nerveux. **Mais avant, je veux que tu me fasse promettre que toute cette histoire restera un secret dont seuls toi et moi connaissons l'existence. Compris ?**

Izuku se contenta de hocher la tête pendant qu'All Might tournait une nouvelle page de l'album, dévoilant ainsi une nouvelle pelletée de photos, certaines n'étaient même pas rangées, posées en vrac les unes sur les autres, elles bombaient grossièrement l'album. Izuku les survola du regard, comprenant que l'ex numéro un allait lui parler de son adolescence.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce second chapitre a était à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, surtout que j'ai peur d'aller trop vite ! (déjà que le récit de l'adolescence va pas durer cent plombes, en plus le plot a changé quatre fois ._.). Brefouille, à dans deux semaines !


End file.
